


Definitions

by amuk



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They constantly redefine themselves, changing name and appearances with a whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to think of a proper way to end this drabble than how I did.
> 
> Takes place in the year 2000.

They redefine themselves daily. In the morning, when they wake up, Issac scratches his head, dazed, and Miria stretches sleepily.

 

It’s early, as it tends to be, and he glances at her before grinning.

 

“Who are we?”

 

She pauses, considering that questions. Today it’s her turn to choose and she needs to pick carefully. Her eyes fall on the calendar, and she grins. “We’re photographers!”

 

“Saving smiles!”

 

“Etching them in our hearts and film!”

 

“We’re saving souls,” Issac finishes seriously. “Did you know that a camera can capture a demon?”

 

“Really?” Miria glances at him. “We can exorcise demons too?”

 

“Yes, it’s a long proven fact.”

 

“Like in Ghostbusters?”

 

“Even better than that because we can do it on any demon.”

 

She jumps up, forgetting that she’s still undressed, and rushes to the window. “That’s amazing!”


End file.
